Preference Options
Preference Options are types of options that provide no functionality and act as quality of life additions. Unlike other options, most of these are saved to your cookies and carry through to all songs. Beepbox Auto Play On Load * This option allows BeepBox to play a song URL right after it was clicked. * This is the only option to be enabled by default upon visiting the website for the first time. * Before update 2.2.2, this was always enabled on desktop and always disabled on mobile. Auto Follow Track * This option allows the selected bar to be in sync with the playhead's position. Show Piano * This option allows you to get a clickable piano for the note channels, and drums for the noise channels. When clicked, they make the sound of the respective note, corresponding to your current pattern's instrument. Highlight 'Fifth' Notes * This option allows you to colour all the fifth notes with blue, similar to the octave notes' orange colouration. Show All Channels * This option allows you to see all the channels at once (with the exception of drums). Octave Scroll Bar * This option allows you to scroll between octaves. Volume * This option is not listed in the preferences menu and is located right above it. It simply changes the volume of the Beepbox player and is not song-specific. * It does, however, save in your cookies. Every BeepBox song will be played on the volume that you selected, by default. Modbox Color * Unlike the other options here, this option is not in the preferences menu and is instead listed in song settings. It also doesn't save to cookies. Color is used to change the color of the song and the html, which is song specific. In Modbox 3.0, it was replaced by Themes. Light Theme * The Light Theme is an old option in Modbox 1.9.1 that did absolutely nothing. It was removed in MB 2.0 due to lack of functionality. Advanced Color Scheme *This option allows certain themes to have all notes colored, not just ones colored by octave and fifth notes. *This option is designed to work in conjunction with Themes. Enable Advanced Settings *This option allows you to discover most of the additions in Modbox. Enabling it opens a new row on the right side filled with various settings. *This option is also enabled by default upon visiting the website for the first time. Halloween Mode *This option was only available in the Modbox beta between October 3rd and November 3rd. It changed all of the labels into various Halloween themed words, e.g. "Chorus" turned into "Scream." *This option was also enable by default from the time that it was active Sandbox Highlight 'Third' Notes * This option is intended to color third notes with bright orange, similar to how the octave notes' orange colouration, but it actually colors all the fourth notes. Dark Mode *This option makes the gray notes slightly darker. Category:Other Options